


Body Worship

by Tony



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Body Worship, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Shot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony/pseuds/Tony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur isn't easily impressed. Luckily, Eames knows just what his Point Man likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> For Princess-Joseph over on Tumblr, who wanted Arthur worshiping Eames' fat neck (among other things).

“A toast! To a job well done!”

Arthur relaxed back against the doorjamb, champagne glass in hand, a smile casually tugging at his lips. He watched as Cobb patted Nash on the back, a tired grin on the older man’s face that Arthur was glad to see. He hadn’t seen Dominic this happy in months.

Mal’s death was still a heavy weight on all of them, especially Cobb, and Arthur honestly hadn’t expected the man to get back into the job so soon, had expected Cobb to take a much longer break. But no, Cobb had insisted they all take this job-- him, Arthur, Nash, a chemist they’d picked up named Jessica, and Eames. 

Everything had gone swimmingly. Cobb’s excitement was probably more on account of him handling himself so well rather than at the job’s success. 

Arthur felt a presence behind him. Everyone was in the room in front of him, everyone except…

“Eames. Still here? Thought you would have skipped town. Bet that fat paycheck is burning a hole in your tweed pocket.”

Eames’ hearty chuckle was like rich chocolate to the palette. Arthur turned and let his eyes rake over Eames’ form. He hadn’t taken the time to really _look_ at Eames during the past two weeks. His head had been too far in the game, his job as Point Man taking precedence over his need to potentially lust over a co-worker. 

A thick, meaty hand laid itself on Arthur’s shoulder and the brunette inhaled sharply as Eames leaned in, purred at Arthur’s ear, “Wouldn’t miss a party, couldn’t. I haven’t seen you let loose in quite some time, Arthur. Would you like another glass of champagne?”

Arthur rolled his eyes and snorted, letting his weight shift back, closer to Eames, closer to the man who was built like a brick shithouse. Fucking God, Arthur wanted to unbutton the rest of that damned salmon shirt, take a longer peek at the swirls of black ink showing just enough to tease Arthur’s curiosity. 

Brown eyes swept over a collarbone, an adam’s apple, up to a strong chin and jaw, lingered at the bulldog neck that would be unattractive on anyone other than Eames. Arthur swallowed thickly. He finally looked up to meet grey flecked with blue, a grin dancing in the Forger’s eyes. 

“See something you like, Pet?”

Arthur averted his eyes, turned back to the room in front of him. He gulped the last of his champagne and watched Cobb dodge Jessica’s flirtations, watched Nash try and get Jessica’s attention.

They were a million miles away from Arthur in this moment. The only thing in Arthur’s world was the warm hum in his chest from the alcohol and the even warmer body behind him, pressing teasingly at his back, hot breath tickling his ear, fingers twice as thick as his own dancing at his waistline. 

“Mr. Eames,” Arthur growled warningly.

“Yes, Darling?”

Arthur weighed his options. A horny Eames was never easy to fend off, and Arthur hadn’t been laid in weeks. He didn’t exactly _want_ to fend him off this night.

Sighing heavily, Arthur turned his head to whisper, “Fine, why don’t you and me-“

“ _Arthur!_ ”

Eames and Arthur both turned to look at Cobb, who was striding over with a tight smile on his face that screamed, _Help me out here!_ “Can you explain your theory on why Inception doesn’t work again? Jessica here is very interested.”

Behind Arthur, Eames stiffened and backed off, sliding passed the small group now gathered around the doorway and going to the sit at the table, facing Arthur. Nash sat down beside Eames and started up a conversation. Eames wasn’t paying any attention whatsoever, rather he was staring intently at Arthur with what was obviously bedroom eyes, as Arthur verbally saved Cobb from the chemists’ unwelcome attention.

Arthur licked his lips and chatted on and on, unable to keep from staring right back at Eames the entire time. 

Eames, with his fat pink lips curved into a subtle grin, his thick neck spattered with stubble, his broad shoulders stretching the ugly brown fabric of his suit beautifully. 

Arthur was most definitely getting laid tonight.

+

Arthur’s fingers fumbled with the key card as he giggled and gasped, Eames’ mouth at his neck. He moaned and dropped it, cursed, and bent to pick it up off the starched carpet. Eames pressed his hard cock against Arthur’s ass teasingly while he was bent over and the Point Man mewled, his vision going blurry for a moment.

He’d had way too much champagne and Eames as well, the both of them a ridiculous mess as they’d stumbled into a cab and back to the hotel room. 

“Gonna make you cum so hard Darling, you don’t even know,” Eames purred, smooth as silk, grinding into Arthur’s ass as the brunette finally slid the card into the lock, shoving the door open hastily. 

They made it to the bed somehow, Arthur’s waistcoat torn at the seams on one side. Eames fumbled with his belt, the metal clang echoing off the walls as he watched Arthur writhe and squirm under him. 

Arthur’s cheeks were warm, his chest burning, his belly roiling with arousal as his cock strained against the front of his zipper, his eyes unable to leave Eames’ mouth, his neck, his chest. “You’re so fucking big, how are you so big,” he gasped.

Eames grinned, showing off his mouth full of crooked British teeth. “Oh, you like that? You want my big fat cock in you?”

A breathless laugh escaped Arthur’s mouth as he finally ripped away his tie and slid out of his dress shirt. “All of you. All of you is so fucking big. I want all of you in me. God you could- you could fucking crush me, couldn’t you.”

It wasn’t a question.

Eames’ breath audibly caught and he stepped out of his trousers and pants, completely naked now. “You want me to, don’t you? You want me to crush the very breath from your lungs? Oh, Arthur, the masochist. Where have you been all my life?”

“Yes, do it,” Arthur breathed, gasping when Eames finally fell on top of him, crushing their mouths together. Arthur moaned, thrusting up into Eames’ hip as his hands roamed over every inch of the Forger’s body he could reach-- the bulging shoulder blades, the hard-as-rock biceps that were thicker than Arthur’s head, the barrel chest and wide belly that crushed the air out of Arthur just as promised.

And oh, the neck. That fat fucking neck had Arthur whimpering as his hands closed loosely around it. His fingers didn’t even touch. “A fucking bulldog, oh my God,” Arthur panted against Eames’ plush red lips, “So big, how are you so big, I want it, all of it!”

Eames tore at Arthur’s belt and zipper, had his trousers down in record time. When they were off, Eames ripped them from Arthur’s legs until the man under him was as bare as he was, his grey-blue eyes drinking in everything and anything, from the beauty mark on Arthur’s hip to the scar on Arthur’s abdomen where his appendices had been removed. 

Even through the thick haze of alcohol, Arthur could feel the pang of affection, and maybe something more, tugging at his heart-strings. He licked his lips and pulled Eames down on top of him, slipping his arms around the man’s gigantic back muscles. A declaration was on the tip of his tongue, something he’d been wanting to say for years, but it died when Eames kissed him, pressed his thick lips against Arthur’s and crushed their mouths together, tongues twining and vying for dominance. 

The bottle of lotion from where Arthur had jerked off two days before was still on the nightstand and Eames was reaching for it, their mouths still slotted together in a messy dance as he squirted some of the cheap hand lotion onto his fingers and reached between their bodies to slip a digit inside of the smaller man. 

Arthur gasped, jerking his head away with a hiss. He was going cross-eyed with arousal, with the need for Eames to just hold him down and fuck him into unconsciousness with all that bulk. “Oh, fuck. _Ohhhh_ , fuck,” he whimpered as Eames fingered him vehemently. His legs were up around Eames’ waist, and Eames was adding another finger, the burn of the stretch making Arthur wail and throw his head back against the pressed sheets. Eames’ fingers were so huge, two of them as big as three of Arthur’s, and three of them not quite as big as Eames’ prick. 

“Look at you, you’re so gorgeous like this, did you know that? You tiny little thing, I could break you,” Eames declared, not a threat but rather a matter of fact. Arthur blushed harder underneath him and he added a third finger, thrusting a few times before retracting completely and slicking his cock. “I’ll do it, I’ll break you, and you’ll love it.”

“Do it, do it!” Arthur urged, and then Eames was looming over him, on top of him, huge like a fucking bear with his dick glistening at the tip, the foreskin slowly pealed back as Eames stroked himself a few times. “Break me,” came the aborted sob and then Eames was thrusting in, laying on top of Arthur and boxing him in with his arms, gathering Arthur up like he would a hysterical child and thrusting shallowly in until he was fully sheathed.

There were no words after that, no time for words, no room for them, let alone room for air as Arthur was crushed into the bed, his lungs burning with the need for air. He was suffocating, choking out gasps as Eames squeezed him, biceps bulging and thigh muscles flexing as Arthur was plowed into viciously. Arthur couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even think, not with the alcohol in his system and not with the bulk of Eames on top of him like a slab of rock. 

Eames’ thick, stubbled neck was pressed to Arthur’s face as Eames curled his arms underneath Arthur, dug his fingers into Arthur’s collar, breathed hotly in Arthur’s ear, “Gonna cum, gonna fill you up so good, gonna make you feel it tomorrow Darling.”

The friction of Eames’ stomach rubbing profusely over Arthur’s cock between them had the smaller man squirming and wailing to the ceiling with what little breath he could muster. He was sensitive and Eames was hitting him so hard inside, so deep, he was stretched so wide around the thickness that was Eames. 

Then Eames was stuttering, his thrusts jagged and messy, and he was hugging Arthur so tightly that Arthur could swore he felt a rib crack. Eames was filling him up, filling him full with his hot essence, just like he’d promised, and Arthur was arching up into Eames, trying to get just a little more friction against the head of his cock—

“FFFFFUCK!” Arthur crowed, eyes rolling back in his head, his neck arched, nails digging into Eames’ ribs painfully. He spilled between them, the feeling almost more pain than pleasure with the way Eames’ stomach was rubbing him raw.

Arthur could feel Eames’ prick twitching inside of him as it unloaded, and he clawed at the Forger’s sides to try and get him to move, to let go, give him some air. 

Eames finally got up on his elbows, looking sated and dazed and drunk and still so very horny. He grinned lewdly down at Arthur, at the Point Man’s flushed face and chest, the sheen of sweat covering Arthur’s brow and making his long brown hair stick to his forehead. “Did you like me squeezing the life out of you, Love? Was that hot enough for you?”

Snorting, Arthur shook his head and lazily wrapped his arms around Eames’ shoulders, casually admiring once again just how broad the expanse of the man’s breadth was, how the muscles bunched and bulged in his shoulders, how goddamn thick that neck was and those lips, _fuck_. 

Arthur sighed, his own dick still leaking slowly between them. He was sweaty and sticky and Eames’ cock was still inside of him. He felt disgusting. “I think I’ll be on top next time. I want to play with your tits.”

Eames’ lips pursed and he flushed. “These aren’t tits, they’re pecs you prat!”

Laughing delightedly, Arthur slipped his arms from around the man’s neck and grabbed at Eames’ pecs, squeezing them roughly. “They’re big enough to be tits. And I wanna play with ‘em.”

Growling, Eames began to rock his hips again, his dick soft but a second wind coming on fast. “Only if you let me eat your pussy first.”

Arthur gasped indignantly. “Fuck you!”

Snickering, Eames pressed their mouths together and they kissed slowly, languidly, Eames’ tongue invading Arthur’s mouth and Arthur letting him take control, letting Eames just envelop him wholeheartedly. 

When their mouths parted this time, Arthur sighed, resigned. “It’s a deal.”

Eames grinned ear to ear and pulled out, sliding down the bed. He wasted no time in getting down between Arthur’s legs and spreading him open. 

But before Eames could get to work, Arthur sunk a hand into the man’s hair and tugged. “Oh, and Eames?”

Raising his eyebrows, Eames waited for permission to continue.

“Whatever workout you’re doing, keep at it. Fuck it turns me on seeing you so big.”

Eames’ grin turned wicked. “Whatever you say, Pet.”


End file.
